Jelsa ROTG
by jelsalover2458
Summary: So this is a Jelsa one shot set throughout the Rise of the Guardians movie although Jack is already a Guardian, but he's feeling insecure and unsure why Manny picked him. Frozen has already happened so Elsa has control…most of the time. None of the events of the ROTG movie have happened yet, children still don't believe in Jack, and Jelsa rules! Please r & r!


Jack and Elsa ROTG One Shot

Sum: So this is a Jelsa one shot set throughout the Rise of the Guardians movie although Jack is already a Guardian, but he's feeling insecure and unsure why Manny picked him. Frozen has already happened so Elsa has control…most of the time. None of the events of the ROTG movie have happened yet, children still don't believe in Jack, and Jelsa rules!

**Jack**

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do that I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. I found my staff after that and the first thing I did myself was have fun. I don't know, it just seemed…right. I ran around and found I could fly. It was incredible. I still don't know if this was true or not, but when I stared at the moon; I thought I saw a girl. She was so beautiful. She had white hair, like me and her eyes were like crystals. But then the vision disappeared in an instant when I fell onto the tree. Why I wasn't hurt dumbfounded me. I saw a village, so I flew clumsily to it. I landed very badly and I made a mental note of fixing that. I said hello to everyone I saw. Nobody said anything. I said hello to a woman and she ignored me. Then I kneeled down and said to a boy, "Hello, can you tell me where I am?" And he passed right through me. I felt that same sense of fear and coldness as the people kept passing through me. I was confused. But I was alone. My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.

**North**

**300 Years Later**

I was enjoying my free time by making toys.

"Still waiting for cookies!" I yelled to the elves. I grabbed my tiny hammer and began to craft the train from the ice. Yes, this would be an incredible thing for me. I set the train on the track carefully and bit into a cookie. The train flew off the track and past the door. Then Phil burst in. I had a moment. He killed my train. He said in yeti tongue, "There's a problem with the globe!"

"What? The globe?"

I grabbed my swords and hurried into globe room. There were so many elves.

"Shoo, with your pointy heads. Why are you always getting under boots?"

I stood closer to it. I saw the lights disappearing at alarming rate.

"What is this?"

Sand began to form over the globe.

"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation normal?"

Phil said in yeti, "Of course!"

Sand began to cover the globe and then it exploded. The elves were frightened as a shadow of Pitch appeared.

"Can it be…? Dingle, make preparations, we are going to have company."

I signaled for the Guardians.

Within half hour, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack Frost and I were all at Pole.

Jack said, freezing an elf, "This better be good North, I was just in the middle of a snow day."

Bunny said, warming his feet by fire, "What happened?"

"My fellow Guardians it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring them hope, wonder and joy. I have called you here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger. A villain we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."

Jack asked, "Who exactly?"

"Pitch Black."

Tooth and Bunny gasped.

"Who's Pitch Black?"

"He is most fearsome villain. He is back. I feel it…in my belly."

Bunny said, "It's three days before Easter and you call me here for your belly."

"Easter is not Christmas."

Jack said, "Um, I think Sandy has something to say."

We all turned to look at him. He pointed to the moon.

"Ah, Man in Moon, old friend, it's been a long time. What is big news?"

The crystal began to grow from the ground after showing an image of Pitch.

Jack asked, "Wow, what is that thing?"

"He's choosing a new Guardian."

"Why do we need a new Guardian?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal. He thinks we need help."

Jack said, "Since when do we need help?"

Tooth said, "I wonder who it's going to be!"

A four leaf clover appeared over Sandy's head.

"Maybe the leprechaun?" Tooth asked.

Bunny whispered, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

An image of a beautiful girl appeared.

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine."

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Tooth said. "Baby Tooth, do you know?" The tiny fairy shook her head.

I paged through the Arendelle Census. I had seen her before, and I knew she was in Arendelle. And then I found her on the last page.

"She is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

**Elsa**

This whole queen thing was great but I don't think I'm cut out for it. I am a very emotional person. I've learned how to control my powers and that's with love. But nobody can be happy all the time.

I was alone in my room getting a moment's peace when I heard someone rush across the back of the room.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A giant rabbit stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello, mate."

"Who are you?"

Frost ran up the walls. I was scared.

"I'm the Easter Bunny. And you're coming with me. Fellas."

"What-?"

A giant paw grabbed me off my bed and threw me in a giant sack.

"Let me out!" I yelled. I was thrown. I don't know to where or how, but I fell out of the sack. I looked around.

"What…where am I?"

"Welcome, Queen Elsa."

"Where am I?" I said more firmly.

I heard a small laugh and then someone said, "You're at the North Pole." A hand reached down and someone helped me up. I looked around the room.

"Ok, so why am I here?" I said, "And who are you?"

The tall Russian man said, "You must know because you believe."

"Oh my God." I said after I realized who everyone was. "No, I grew out of you, I can't believe in any of you anymore."

The Tooth Fairy said, getting closer and closer to me, "I wonder why he chose you."

Santa said, "You must have some gift. Oh well, let the ceremony begin!" Loud music began to play and he got a book and elves tried to put some shoes on me and a necklace. Tooth Fairy seemed excited, and then I saw some other guy. Confetti fell from the roof. I stepped my foot quickly and ice rushed up the walls and across the floor.

"Who says I want to be a Guardian?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, of course you do. Music!"

The music began to play. "No music."

The music died and I said, "You don't want me. I'm a queen. I have duties and responsibilities in Arendelle. I'm not a Guardian, especially with the curse..."

The rabbit said, "That's exactly what I said."

The white haired boy said, "Guys, cut her some breathing room." He's the only who makes any sense.

But then the Tooth Fairy flew up to me.

"I don't think you understand what we do, Elsa. Each of those lights is a child who believes. And good or bad, we protect them."

"Ok, no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what. When he threatens us, he threatens them."

"All the more reason you need to choose someone else."

"Choose? We don't choose. The moon chooses."

"The moon?"

"You cannot say no, Elsa."

"I just did."

Bunny said, "I don't think we need her anyway. What does she know about bringing joy to children?"

"You listen to me! I have hurt way too many people to accept this and I can hardly be in the same room with my sister without fear of freezing her to death! You want me to protect the children of the world? I can hardly protect my family." I felt the urge to cry.

Santa said, "Walk with me, Elsa." We walked down to an incredible display of toys. Yetis were everywhere creating toys. "Keep up with me, Elsa."

"I thought the elves made the toys."

"We just let them think that."

He passed a yeti with a blue robot. "I don't like it, paint it red." The yeti hit his head on the table. He had at least fifty blue robots. He led me into a small office. He offered me fruitcake.

"No, thanks."

"Now we get down to business."

"Business?" The door shut and locked.

"Who are you, Queen Elsa?"

"Who am I?"

"If he chose you, then there must be something about you that is special. What is your center? Hmmm."

He picked up a Russian doll.

I opened it. It was at first intimidating, the downright jolly, then mysterious, fearless, caring, and at his center he was a baby.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"You have big eyes."

"Yes! Very big eyes because they are full of wonder. That is my center that I was born with. Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know."

The white haired boy flew (yes, flew) in. "We have a problem. There's trouble at the tooth palace."

We ran down to what looked like a giant garage.

"I've already told you, I'm not coming with you guys. There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety, old…sleigh." The sleigh was neither rickety nor old. The reindeer looked like Sven on steroids or magic. I said, "Okay, one ride."

"Everybody loves the sleigh. Buckle up everyone."

The boy laughed and jumped in. Sandman was sitting still while Bunny was hyperventilating. "Where are the bloody seatbelts!?"

"Buckle up is just expression. Are we ready?" We took off. The boy was laughing as Bunny scratched up the paint job. I laughed because of the incredible fun.

"I hope you like the loop de loops!"

The boy looked over the edge. I asked, "I'm sorry, what's your name?" He bowed and said, "I'm Jack Frost, my queen."

"Just call me Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa." I looked over the edge.

Jack said, "Watch this." He got on the back of the sleigh and said, "Hey Bunny." The rabbit turned his head quickly. "Come check out this view." Then he fell off the sleigh. I gasped as Bunny screamed a little. Bunny tried to say North, but it came out as "Noth" but then he ever so slightly looked over the edge. I peeked my head over the edge. Jack said, "Aw, you do care." I let out a sigh of relief. Bunny said, "Aw, rack off you bloody show pony!"

North said, "Hold on, I know a short cut." Jack jumped back into the sleigh.

"You scared me half to death, Jack."

"Sorry to worry you, Snowflake."

"Snowflake?"

"I hoped you don't mind. I think it fit better than 'my queen'."

I smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Then North threw a snowball and a portal opened up. The Tooth Palace was beautiful. Except there were black Nightmares everywhere.

**Jack**

Elsa was absolutely beautiful. She was like me. She had the same powers and I'm not the only one. I am not the only person who can control winter. This is great!

But when we reached the Palace, there were Nightmares everywhere. They were everywhere. North said, "What?" Sandy made an umbrella that he used to block one of the Nightmares. I said, "They're taking the tooth fairies." I flew and saved one of the fairies before a Nightmare ate it. Then North gave me the reins. I saw Elsa's face go paler. The smile on my face was huge, I knew. North swung at one of them and teeth fell into the sleigh. Elsa said, "They're taking the teeth." Why would they take the teeth? Black sand covered Sandy's arm. Elsa yelled, "Jack, look out!" I swerved and landed clumsily. It reminded me of when I first woke up that night.

Tooth said, "Everything is gone." The Baby Tooth flew to her. "Oh, at least one of you is alright." We heard Pitch, "Oh this is so exciting. The Big Five all in one place. I must say I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the globe? Got you all together, didn't I?" North cursed under his breath. Tooth flew around and said, "Pitch! You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I want what you have; to be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

Bunny yelled, "Maybe that's where you belong!"

"Gah, go suck an egg, rabbit. Hang on…is that Queen Elsa? Oh, I remember her Nightmares. It was always the same one about hurting your family. Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not."

"Oh good, a neutral party, then I'm going to ignore you. But it must be your fear holding you back."

"Pitch, you shadow sneaking rat bag!"

Tooth took Bunny's boomerang and charged at Pitch, only to be attacked by a Nightmare.

Pitch calmed her down. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know." He held up the black sand. "What fear? Of you? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me. All the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the boogeyman. Well that's all about to change." The palace started to rot. I saw Elsa. She looked so afraid. "Oh look, it's already started."

"What is?"

"The children…they don't believe in me."

"They're waking up and finding the Tooth Fairy didn't come. It was such a little thing. But to a child, it was the world."

I shot ice at him but he disappeared.

"Oh, my queen, you must know that your palace was the first to lose they're hope. Even your fifteen year old sister believed. And you believed in Jack Frost most of all. She on the other hand, was a fairy fan."

"If you lay a hand on Anna, I will kill you!"

"You're sounding awfully violent for a neutral party. And if you become a Guardian, it's great until everyone stops believing. You need so many to stay able. And eventually, everything but fear is left behind. You can't kill fear."

I said, "But nobody believes in me, except for Elsa."

"You're out of place Frost. You always have been. How many snow days have you had that you actually won? There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me. You can join me, if you wish."

"I will not!"

"For the sake of your sister, you better watch your back."

Bunny threw the boomerangs at him. We all charged until he disappeared. North looked around, confused. "He's gone." Elsa fell to her knees.

"He's going to hurt Anna…"

I walked over to her. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"He hasn't done anything yet. But…I'm just so afraid that…that he will." Elsa turned to Tooth.

"Tooth, here." Elsa handed her the only remaining box of teeth.

Tooth smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you. You should have seen them. They put up such a fight."

I asked, "Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside of them."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth flew over to a painting on a wall. Elsa and I walked on ice over them.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We have everyone's teeth. Yours too."

"Mine? My memories?"

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost."

"I was always Jack Frost, I mean, I assumed."

Tooth said, "Of course you were Jack. We were all someone before we were chosen."

North laughed, "You should have seen Bunny."

Elsa put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I had a life and a home and a family! Elsa, this is great. You have to show me, Tooth!"

"I can't, Pitch has them."

"Well, we have to get them back."

Her feathers began to molt. The picture began to rot.

"We're too late,"

"NO! No such thing as too late!"

North thought for a moment but then he almost chopped Bunny's head off.

"IDEA! We will collect the teeth!"

"What?"

"We collect teeth, the children believe in you."

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids…"

"Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?"

"Elsa, are you in?" I asked her.

"If it means protecting Anna, I'm in."

Bunny wasn't ecstatic, but everyone else was happy, me especially. I got to carry Elsa. HECK YEAH!

North said, "Quickly!"

Bunny said, "Aye mate, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but you couldn't keep up anyway."

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?"

"Don't race a rabbit."

North yelled, "This is going to be epic!"

Then Tooth ran into a billboard.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Elsa. It's just been a long time since I've been out in the field."

"How long's a long time?"

"440 years, give or take."

She flew into a kid's house.

Baby Tooth shrugged. Elsa sled on her own now that we were in one place.

"Woo hoo!" I heard her. The sled led from window to window. I flew into a window, only to see Bunny, who rubbed it in, so I kind of got annoyed and froze him.

Through what felt like a montage, we collected teeth. It was a major competition. Tooth said, "Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." We all kind of shifted. "You have been leaving gifts, right?"

We were in a laundromat after that. We would leave anything. I saw Elsa leave an ice doll to one little girl, which she'd tinkered with so it wouldn't melt. One little kid had his mind blown when he saw us through his window. Or everyone but me.

Elsa and I were sitting in Jamie's room. "A freak snow accident, huh Jack?"

"Kids these days." She smiled.

"Listen, Snowflake, I understand why you wouldn't want to be a Guardian –."

"That's not it Jack. I want to, but I can't help anyone. I can hardly help my sister."

"You saved so many children tonight."

"They're asleep."

"Snowflake, I…"

"Yes?" My hand found the back of her neck. My lips found hers.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm sorry about your memory."

"I'm kind of excited about it, you know."

"Something to look forward to."

"I'm looking forward to you."

North squeezed through the window, followed by Tooth and Sandy.

"Sh." I said.

North turned to Tooth, "How you feeling?"

"I'm believed in."

"That's what I want to hear."

Bunny popped out of his hole.

"I see how it is, team up so the rabbit loses."

"Sh!"

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" I asked. "Boom, look at that, Peter Cottontail."

"You think that's a bag of chompers? This is a bag of chompers."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth. It is not a competition. But if it was, I win." He did some kind of Russian happy dance. Jamie turned on his flashlight.

"Huh, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny. And who are you?"

"I'm Elsa, the snow queen. Surprise!"

"I knew the Tooth Fairy would come!"

"Surprise, we came!"

"He can see us?"

"Most of us."

Elsa looked at me, and my heart sank.

"Sandy knock him out." Sandy punched his fist into his palm.

"No, with the dream sand you dummy."

Then the dog woke up.

"No stop Abby, that's the Easter Bunny!"

I said, "That's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"

"Well I'm a different rabbit. Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi."

I hit the alarm. "CRIKEY!"

Sandy hit Tooth, North, Bunny and Abby with the dream sand. Then he knocked Jamie out. Elsa said, "Well that was exciting."

"I really wish I had a camera right now."

Then we saw the Nightmares. Elsa, Sandy and I ran after them. We had fun chasing them. Sandy turned one into a dream while Elsa and I shot the other one.

Elsa and I yelled at the same time, "I got it!"

We went and checked it out. Then we saw Pitch.

"Elsa, for a neutral party, you spend a lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight."

"You made it my fight when you threatened my sister!"

Sandy was next to him. He scared him into taking a step away.

"Now this is who I'm looking for. We'll talk later, queen."

Pitch and Sandy got in a fight.

Sandy threw him to the street.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He helped Elsa down.

"Okay, easy, you can't blame me for trying Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back." Nightmares were everywhere. Elsa gasped. They surrounded us completely.

"I'll take the ones on the left; you two take the ones on the right." Sandy shrugged.

"Boo." They attacked. Elsa fought so hard. The others arrived. The fight came to the sky. Elsa was in the sleigh. I landed on the wing.

"You might wanna duck." She said. I bent my knees and touched the ground. She shot the Nightmare into icy nastiness.

"We have to help Sandy!" She yelled. But it was too late. Pitch shot him. "NO!" I yelled. I flew. I shouldn't have. I heard Elsa's scream. He took Elsa after he killed Sandy. I knew he wanted her, but I didn't think like that. Pitch sent his entire fleet. I was so angry. I flew and froze the entire fleet. Tooth caught me and pulled me into the sleigh.

"How'd you do that Jack?"

"I…I didn't know I could."

We returned the Pole. They had a ceremony for Sandy, but I couldn't attend. I just couldn't. I sat by the window. It was my fault for Elsa and Sandy.

"I wish I could have done something."

"Done something, Jack you saved us, you stood up to Pitch."

"Sandy-."

"Sandy would have been proud."

"But Elsa…" I felt a knot in my throat. I looked up at him.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life, you are Guardian."

"How can I know who I am without knowing who I was?"

"You will, when we get Elsa back."

"I don't think Elsa's coming back."

"She will come back. I feel it – in my belly."

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth said.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance."

"Hey buck up you sad sights. We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow and we can pull this out. I need your help to get those lights flickering again."

"Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say it, old friend, this year, Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Everyone heard that right?"

"Yeah." I said solemnly.

"Hey mate, I'm sorry about Elsa. But she's still out there. I know it."

We traveled by hole to Easter Island. Elsa would have loved that.

Bunny heard something. Then it became louder as we heard it. We all charged into the hole. It was Sophie.

"Uh, snow globe."

"Someone get her out of here."

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember." Elsa wasn't invisible.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll bet she's a fairy fan!"

"Pretty!"

"I've got something for you! Look at the blood and gum on them." Sophie screamed and ran away. She began to chase some eggs.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?"

"We spend time bringing joy to children; we have no time for…for children."

"If one little kid could break you, you're in worse shape than I thought." I sent a "happy flake" to Bunny.

He and Sophie had a whole montage together.

Elsa would have loved to paint the eggs.

I volunteered to bring Sophie home. Everyone wasn't sure about it at first. I took her and she stuck to me like Velcro. She ended up on the ground. That was right with a blanket and a stuffed animal, right?

Then I heard Elsa and a voice I knew. I knew the younger girl's, but Elsa sounded so afraid, I had to save her.

Baby Tooth pulled on my sweater as I was about to go under the bed.

"I have to save her!" I hit the bed, breaking it. I jumped in and the two voices only got louder.

"Baby Tooth, I have to find out where that's coming from." I began to look through the teeth.

"Looking for something? Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid of what? Not you."

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears. Yours is never being believed in and losing her." He laughed and dropped me. "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen to be like this? Well fear not, for the answer to that is right here. Do you want them Jack, your memories? Everything you wanted to know in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone, but then, then you meet her. This can explain everything. You want the answers so badly. You want to reach out and grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians and Elsa would say. You're afraid of disgracing Elsa's name. Well let me ease your mind; she doesn't care anymore."

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"After all, you're not one of them. And she cares only about her precious sister."

"You don't know what I am."

"Of course I do, you're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go. Why you're doing it right now." He threw the teeth to me. I ruined Easter.

**Bunny**

I couldn't believe it. The Nightmares ruined everything. Everything was destroyed. Jack wasn't there in time. He flew down like Peter Pan. I wasn't seen because of him.

"Jack! Where did you get that?"

"I, um, well…"

"Jack, what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!?"

"No listen, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"He has to go. We should never have trusted you! Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope. And now it's gone."

We all walked away, Jack flying away to who cares where.

I guess I was a little hard on him.

**Jack**

I ruin everything. I tried to throw away the teeth, but I could never bring myself to do it. I screamed at myself. I ruined it. I ruined everything. "Ah!"

"I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you. But I understand."

"You don't understand anything!"

"I understand what it's like to lose everything! To be cast out. To not be believed in, to lose a family, to miss and want your family. All those years in the shadows, I thought, there is no one else like me. But I was wrong. You don't have to be alone. I believe in you. And I know children will too."

"In me?"

"Yes! Look at what we can do! What goes better together than dark and cold? We can make them believe. We can make the whole world –."

"Pitch Black?"

"And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us."

"No they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone."

"Very well, you want to be alone, then be alone. But first…"

I heard Elsa, "Jack…"

I turned around quickly.

"Elsa!"

She had a black rope around her neck, and she wasn't breathing. I knew that.

I was about to shoot him.

"The staff, Jack!"

"No, Jack…"

"You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go."

"Jack, go…!"

The rope tightened. I was going to shoot him, but I knew I'd hurt Elsa.

I gave in.

"No, Jack."

I handed him the staff, which immediately turned black.

"Alright, now let her go."

"No. You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she elbowed Pitch's stomach. He immediately reacted and threw her into a chasm.

"No!" I said.

I heard Elsa's screams.

Pitch broke my staff into two pieces. I felt a surge of pain and he smiled his jagged toothed smile. I screamed. He threw black sand at me, causing me to hit the chasm wall and fall into it, next to my fallen snowflake. I heard Pitch laugh as he dropped my broken staff, which landed with two separate thuds.

I rubbed my temples and then saw Elsa. I crawled over to her and touched her face ever so delicately.

"Elsa!" I nearly yelled.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded. I rubbed her cheek, but then she sneezed.

"Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold."

"Sh, Jack, no. The cold never bothered me." She sat up. Her hand found mine.

"Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."

She was silent, but then her hand carefully weaved its way into my jacket pocket. I laid against the wall, but then she took her hand out.

"Jack, Jack!"

I jumped, knowing the voice. I saw Elsa look at me, her eyes wide. She touched the carefully crafted container and nodded.

"Look at them." She commanded.

I pressed the button in the middle and was in an entirely different place. I was running backwards from a brunette girl and an older version of her, then I was hanging upside down looking at three children, two happy, one frightened, and then I was prancing around with moose horns on my hand. The brunette girl said, "You're funny Jack!" and clapped.

Then the brunette and I were ice skating. The ice under her was cracking and I saved her. I saved my sister. I mean I think she was my sister, we were really close. We went skating and I saved her but I wasn't…so lucky. I saved her by being fun, my center. I woke up when he saved me.

"Did you see that?"

Elsa shook her head.

"It-it was me! I had a family, I had a sister, I saved her!"

My lips pressed against hers. She smiled and said, "That's why he chose you."

I repeated, "That's why he chose me. I'm a Guardian." I turned to Elsa, "And you are too."

"Jack, I'm not. I'm only human cursed with emotion based powers."

"You are every bit a Guardian as Sandy was."

"Thank you. But you don't have to lie to me Jack."

"I would never lie to you." I looked around the chasm.

"We have to get out of here." I said.

We rushed over to my broken staff. I picked up the two pieces and tried to connect them, with no luck. I sighed. Elsa was biting the inside of her cheek. I stood up and tried again and it began to light up. Elsa laughed and my staff was whole again.

We flew out of the chasm.

"Woo hoo! Elsa, I owe you one!"

We flew to Under the Bed. I opened the doors to the cages quickly, only to find none of the Baby Teeth could fly.

"Jack, the globe!"

The lights were going out faster than lightning. Elsa looked around the globe.

"They're all going out!" I saw the last light.

"Jamie!" I exclaimed.

Elsa and I flew as fast as possible to Jamie's house. We heard his entire conversation with the stuffed bunny. I drew the egg and her gasped. Then I made the bunny, which hopped around the room and dissipated into a snow flurry.

"Jack Frost and the snow queen." Jamie said.

Elsa said, "He said your name."

"He said my name."

Jamie turned around. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"Elsa and Jack Frost."

"He said…you said…But that's me, you said my name."

"Jack, I think he sees you."

"Can you hear me?"

Jamie nodded. I laughed.

"Can you-can you see me?"

He nodded again. I laughed.

"He sees me!" I did a backflip onto the desk.

"Who made it snow?"

"I did!" I said.

Elsa smiled.

"You both really are real!"

"Yes, yes!" Elsa said. "He, he brings the blizzards!"

"And the snow days, and you remember when you went flying on the sled the other day?"

"That was you?"

"That was me!"

Elsa picked up the stuffed rabbit.

"We're all real." She said.

"And the Easter Bunny?"

"All of us are real." I said.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

I cocked my head for him to say the truth.

"Um, Jack Frost and the Snow Queen?"

His mom laughed and said, "Okay."

Elsa and I saw the storm and the Nightmares. We rushed to the window. I saw North fall from the sky on his sleigh. Elsa and I flew down to the streets. The reindeer ran away.

"Come back!"

"North, are you okay?"

"Is official, my powers are kaput."

Tooth dropped North when he saw Elsa and me. "Look!" She yelled.

"Jack! Elsa!" She flew weakly from the sleigh. Elsa helped her stand.

"Elsa, you're alive?"

"Pitch was trying to coax me into helping him, but I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Same as you." I answered.

Jamie ran out of the house.

"The last light." North said.

"Wow, it is you. I mean it is you! Ha, ha, ha, ha, I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack, he sees you."

Elsa asked, "Where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all."

Elsa bit her lip as an adorable little rabbit jumped onto the side of the sleigh.

"Oh no." I said.

He hopped down to the wing.

"Heh, that's the Easter Bunny?"

"Now somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago mate?"

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. And now he's cute." Jamie pet his neck. Bunny enjoyed it for a moment, but then shooed him away.

"Did one of you two tell him to say that? That's it, Elsa, let's go."

He kicked her leg and moved his adorable little paws in sync.

"Come on!"

"No, she and Jack told me you were real. Just when I thought maybe you weren't."

"You two made him believe in me?"

We smiled. Bunny had the most adorable little big eyes.

Thunder sounded suddenly. Tooth held Jamie back from going forward. We saw the dark storm cloud called Pitch.

"Get Jamie out of here."

"Be careful Jack!" Elsa yelled. I saw them run into an ally.

I flew as fast as I could.

"Jack Frost!" Pitch hissed, "Let's end this, shall we?"

I tried to shoot him, but he held it and shot me with my own ice.

"That trick doesn't work on me anymore!"

I yelled and landed hit a roof, then a dumpster, then the ground.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled. She ran over to me and helped me up.

"That was good try Jack." North said, "A for effort."

"Jack are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine, but he's stronger. I can't beat him."

We heard Pitch's laugh.

**Elsa**

We had to protect Jamie. I remembered when I was on the mountain and I sang my song.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

That was my center. I was freedom.

"All this fuss over one little boy and he still refuses to stop believing. Very well there are other ways to put out a light."

I held Jamie back.

Bunny said, "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see all of you like this. You look awful."

"Jack, I'm scared."

"I know, I know, but you're going to be alright. We're going to have a little fun instead. Elsa?" I smiled.

"Let it go."

Jack threw the snowball at Pitch. I could hardly contain my laugh.

"So what do think Jamie? Do you believe in the boogey – AH!"

I laughed. Jack threw a snowball in in hand and caught it. I saw the lids and sled like object and said, "Let's go get your friends Jamie."

We sled right past Pitch. I was at the front, making the path for the ice, covering the entire street. Once we did a loop de loop, which scared the rabbit crap out of Bunny.

"Jamie, where do your friends live?!"

One by one, we picked up the children. It was so much fun.

We stopped on Elm Street with Pitch's Nightmare Army.

One little boy ran out into the street and ran right back to me.

North tried to raise his sword, but could barely stand without using it as a cane.

"They're just bad dreams." Jack said.

"We'll protect you, mate."

"Aw, you'll protect them? But who will protect you?"

I looked around. There were children, and weak Guardians. Jack took my hand and we were about to say, "We will." When Jamie said, "I will." The children followed his lead. I smiled, but still had fear for their safety. I remembered when Anna believed in me no matter what. I needed to trust these children.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?"

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." With a single touch from Jamie, the army of Nightmares was almost instantly returned to dreams.

Tooth got her flight back, Santa got his spunk. The rest of the army attacked, and Bunny ran under a car. He got his size back.

"G'day mate." I heard him say.

North called his yetis, Bunny called the stone eggs (which were incredible).

Everyone was attacking. It was incredible. I threw ice at Pitch, who was immediately attacked by Jack. Pitch threw a spear at Jack and I immediately shot it with ice, knocking it down.

"Thanks Snowflake!"

Bunny popped out of the chimney, "Ho, ho, ho!"

He shot three of the Nightmares with his boomerangs.

"Where's North?" Tooth asked.

He jumped off the neighboring roof.

"There he is!" Jack answered.

He killed Pitch's horse. North went down first, then Bunny, then Tooth, then me, and it was left to Jack. I came back and shot him with ice, making him lose his giant hammer thing.

"It's over Pitch. There's no place to hide."

He melted into the shadows. We all turned around to find him. Jack turned back around and said, "Elsa look out!" He shot ice and hit the hammer, but it just ricocheted off. I saw my death come at me until a golden whip wrapped around it and pulled Pitch back.

"Sandy!" I exclaimed.

He was alive. Sandy took good care of Pitch.

Jack gave me a deep kiss on the lips.

"It's your turn to return the favor."

I kissed my fingers and pressed them to his lips.

"That's not fair."

I shrugged and hugged Sandy.

He rose to the skies and spread good dreams everywhere. I knew everything would be okay after that. Dreams roamed the streets. Jack threw a snowball which fell apart on my neck. I laughed and threw one at Jamie. The yetis got in a snowball fight.

North asked me, "And your center?"

"Well, it took me a while. But I figured it out."

He threw me the center of a Russian doll to me. I caught it. It was of me with a snowflake in my hands. I smiled. Then Jack threw a snowball at North. The twins said, "Uh oh." Jack smiled.

"Everyone here is one naughty list!"

He threw a snowball at Bunny, who fell backwards. Jack said to me, "So, how is everything."

"I guess I have a few more things to take care of."

I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I put my hands around his neck and set a snowball carefully in his hood. I pulled it up and he laughed. I kissed his cheek and ran away, only to be hit by Sandy's snowball.

Pitch woke up and charged at Jamie. "You dare have fun in my presence!? I am the boogeyman. You will fear me." Jamie charged right through him.

"No! No."

Jack threw a snowball at one of the kids and we all turned to Pitch. He ran away. We chased him to a frozen lake, where he ran into North's belly.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said. She threw a quarter to him.

"A quarter?"

She punched one of his teeth out.

"And that's for my fairies."

The fairies said gibberish to him.

"You can't get rid of me. Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what, as long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

"Really? Then what are they doing here?"

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid."

I said, "Looks like it's your fear they smell."

The Nightmares chased Pitch back under the bed permanently. Jack's hand reached for mine. I hugged Jack quickly. Baby Tooth got in my face and chastised me. I smiled and turned around.

North said, "Are you ready Elsa? To make it official,"

An elf was not happy with him trumpet after what happened last time.

A yeti gave him the book.

"Will you, Queen Elsa, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Queen Elsa, you are now, and forever more, a Guardian."

I smiled. North picked me up and kissed each of my cheeks.

"Wow." I said.

Jack wrapped his hands around my waste. "My turn."

I kissed each of his cheeks. I heard a laugh from a couple of the kids. The sleigh came from the sleigh with the reindeer.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Jack said.

North said, "Time to go."

Sandy made it snow golden sand.

Jamie said, "You're leaving? What if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing? What if you and Elsa can't get here?"

Jack said, "Hey, hey slow down. Do you stop believing in the sun when the moon comes up?"

"No."

I asked, "Do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

"No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now we'll always be with all of you Guardians."

Jamie ran up and hugged the both of us. It felt good to be hugged by someone so warm. We got in the sleigh and rode away.

My name is Elsa and I'm a Guardian. How do I know? The moon told me. And when he tells you something, believe it.


End file.
